


Shadow Pursuit

by exoplanet1212



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Chases, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned EXO, Police, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoplanet1212/pseuds/exoplanet1212
Summary: At this point, they where so close that he could see their shoes. Please don't come any closer! No... don't. He watches as the feet took one more step towards the bush. Just let them leave. "Hey. Wait. Are you Baekhyun?" The voice was younger than he had expected. No! They had seen him! "Come out here. I need to tell you something."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to start... I'll try.

The steps behind him! They where coming! Baekhyun began running down the dark street. His numb feet stomped the pavement. So close to him! Everything seemed to be blurry. The only thing that he could do was run, and he did that with no hesitation. When they caught him... when they caught him... he wouldn't be pessimistic. They would never catch him! Not when he could get away!

His ankle twisted and Baekhyun sucked in at the sharp pain that shocked the nerves in his ankle. He couldn't stop! Not when they where this close! But, the more he ran, the more his ankle hurt, until, finally, he knew he could not go on. Tonight was messed up, at least on his part. As he slowed, he turned his head, trying to find a good place that 

he could rest his hurting ankle and not be seen by them. There was a small alley inbetween two brick buildings that had a few bushes and a dumpster. Hopefully it would work.

Baekhyun tried to nonchalantly slip off into the bushes without being seen, but if anyone was paying very close attention to him, they would have seen his move. 

Baekhyun's breath came in loud gaspes and he leaned his back on the wall of the building next to him. Please don't let them hear my breathing! During his silent prayer of petition, he could hear the footsteps getting closer. Baekhyun held his breath and listened to the footsteps stop. His heart was beating fast and loudly. Oh no. They might 

hear his heartbeats! He couldn't hold his breath forever! His heart almost completely stopped as he heard the feet walk closer to his location. At this point, they where so close that he could see their shoes. Please don't come any closer! No... don't. He watches as the feet took one more step towards the bush. Just let them leave.

"Hey. Wait. Are you Baekhyun?" The voice was younger than he had expected. No! They had seen him! "Come out here. I need to tell you something."

"No!" Baekhyun shouted, "Drag me out yourself!"

"What?"

"Yeah. It's not like you will just get me to come out. If you really want me, pull me out!"

"Well, I need to tell you something important."

"Tell it to me."

"There is two guys who where walking around, asking people if they saw someone. You perfectly match that description."

"You say what? You - " Baekhyun stood up from behind the bushes and his eyes fell on a boy, a little younger than him (which was about 21 years old). His face almost looked cute and his hair was a sandy blonde color. He was in black jeans which where torn at the knees and a denim button-down shirt that was sleeveless. "You... aren't who I thought you where." Baekhyun admitted, eyeing the boy scrutinizingly. "So, what you mean is that you came all this way just to warn me about them looking for me?" 

The boy nodded. Baekhyun cast a quick glance over his shoulder down the road to make sure no one was coming for him, and then smiled. "Thank you, then. You know my name. I'm Baekhyun. Your name?"

"Luhan."

Baekhyun sighed. "Sorry. It means a lot to me that you chased me down to warn me of them. I thought you where them."

Luhan looked a little puzzled. "Why do they want you?"

"Uhhh..." How could he explain... "They want to beat me up. I have no idea why. I think they just don't like me." Baekhyun didn't exactly want to tell why he was really getting chased. He had enough evidence to prove that these men (he didn't know how many there where, but only that there was at least two of them) wanted to hurt him 

in some way. He would have to evade them, no matter what. If he was caught by them, he would fight.

The younger boy smiled. "I guess it is a good thing that I didn't tell them that I saw you."

Baekhyun nodded. What else could he do? This boy had gone out of his way to warn him about the two men who where looking for him. Baekhyun looked back in the direction of the road, noticing two men heading in their direction and then asked, "Do you know what they look like?" 

Luhan nodded. "One of them is in jeans and a black jacket. The other was in a brown sweater and white jeans. They both have darker hair. It is hard to tell exactly what color in this low-light." He was happy to help the older boy out. Baekhyun cast a suspicious glance at the two men walking in their direction.

"Is that them?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh. It looks like it is them... Yes. It's them."

Baekhyun looked down at his ankle. "I can't run." He admitted. "Get out of here before they see you next to me. I can take care of myself. Go."

Luhan shook his head. "No way. Not after all this. I'll distract them."

Baekhyun stared at the boy before him. He was really going to do this? "Why? You don't even know me?" The question just escaped his mouth. Why did he say that? 

Luhan looked a little embarassed, but he replied, "Because I want to help you. You are obviously hurt somehow, and it would be a shame if you got beat up."

"I only twisted my ankle. It is fine."

The two men where getting very close now, and they could probably hear the conversation, if they where listening. "Just go." Luhan suggested. "I can distract them. Go!" 

Baekhyun looked desparatley at Luhan before repeating, "I can't run!" but Luhan was already walking towards the men. Baekhyun could hear their conversation, although, 

he couldn't see the two's faces.

"Go." Luhan told them. "Leave before I make you."

The the one in a black jacket laughed. Where had he heard that laugh before? Baekhyun had for sure heard it, but he didn't know where. When the voice spoke, he realized he had heard that voice somewhere, too.

"What are you talking about?"

"Go." Luhan repeated, "There is no point for you trying to beat up Baekhyun, so leave."

Baekhyun was amazed at the pluck of Luhan. Why, there was a lot of bravery hidden in him, even if it may not look like it. Just by his looks, Baekhyun doubted that anyone would be antimidated. By the way he spoke right now to the two men, he was antimidating, even if it was just a little.

"Beat up Baekhyun?" The one in the brown sweater asked. Baekhyun was shocked. He had heard that voice, too, somewhere! "Why would we beat up Baekhyun?"

"Why would you look for him, then?" frowned Luhan.

"Just let us talk to him." The one in a black jacket commanded.

Baekhyun's heart was beating fast. If Luhan held his ground, then he would get beat up. If he didn't, then Baekhyun would get beat up. Something was about to happen... 

Why would Luhan hold his ground? He didn't even know him! There was absolutely no reason for him to protect Baekhyun. If anything, Baekhyun was older and should be protecting Luhan from the fight that he was about to get into.

"No!" Luhan was firm. "Go away, before I punch you both."

The last of the two boys who had spoken tried to walk past Luhan, but he was blocked. "Stop! This is my last warning! I am going to punch you!" Luhan shouted.

"Wait. Jongin. Stop." The one in a brown sweater commanded. "You know as well as I that you don't want to be punched over nothing." Jongin backed away from Luhan and took his place back next to the other boy, who spoke to Luhan. "Please," He explained, "We know Baekhyun. We are his friends."

"I have no proof to that." Luhan told them. Baekhyun came out of the shadows. "Jongin?" He asked. "Yeah. I know you." Now that he was closer, he could see the other's face, too. "Hey, Chanyeol." He turned to Luhan. "I know them. It's fine." Luhan backed away, submissively, and watched as Baekhyun and the two other boys shook hands. 

"So, why did you want me?" Baekhyun asked, relief in his voice. "You made both Luhan and I think that you wanted to hurt me."

"Who's Luhan?" Jongin asked. Baekhyun motioned to the boy who was a little behind him. 

"I met him only shortly before you came over. He warned me of you. At first I thought he was..."

Jongin laughed. "Warned you of us? Why?"

"Ummm... because there are some people who want to beat me up." stuttered Baekhyun.

"Why?" Chanyeol asked.

"Ask them!"

Chanyeol shrugged, and then held out his hand to Luhan. "I'm Chanyeol. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Luhan." The other said, reaching out to take Chanyeol's hand. "And that is fine. Sorry on my part, too." He turned to Jongin and shook his hand, too. "Luhan."

"Jongin."

Baekhyun couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun blushed deep red. "Uh, yeah. But it was a little different. This time, both Jonging and Chanyeol where 'it'. Man, it was dark out last night. It was so dark, that I 
> 
> couln't see where I was going and I accidently twisted my ankle on something while running away from - wait. If you saw me running from them, then did you see that boy 
> 
> that I was talking to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the next chapter out! Please enjoy reading, ya'll!

The next morning, Baekhyun decided to spend some of his day with his friend, Sehun. On his way to meet him, he dropped by the donut shop to get a donut and cup of coffee. Upon entering, he found Sehun already there, leaning, his palms on the counter and grinning. Baekhyun caught the last bit of his sentence to the boy behind the 

desk, as he entered.

"Yunno, Kyungsoo, you where born to work at a donut shop..."

Kyungsoo didn't look impressed, so Sehun continued, "... because your last name is a donut. 'Do'. Yunno, I find it halarious that you decided to work at a donut shop. Did you 

do that on purpose?" Sehun's upper-half was hanging dangerously over the counter as he spoke.

"No." Kyungsoo replied, "But I am sure glad you find it amusing." His voice didn't support his words, at all.

"Do you even get it?" Sehun pressed.

Kyungsoo nodded and then looked up at Baekhyun. "Oh. Hello, Baekhyun. Sehun, move, please. You're in the way."

Sehun scooted out of the way and then watched Baekhyun intently, as he ordered a mocha and strawberry donut. Kyungsoo completed his order and handed it to Baekhyun. 

"I am gonna quit my job here soon." He told the other boy, straightening his apron and wiping off the counter with a wet rag.

"Why?" Baekhyun asked his friend.

Kyungsoo sighed and took a seat next to the two other boys, after first putting up the rag. "I want to be able to spend more time with you guys. My job takes up my whole day." Sehun patted Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"That's nice of you." He admitted.

Baekhyun looked up from the last bite of his donut and stated, "Last night Jongin, Chanyeol and I met a new boy. He is very friendly and brave."

Sehun cracked his knuckles. "Hm. What's his name?" He asked, tracing his finger across the rough varnish on the table.

"Luhan. Would you two like to meet him?" Both of the boys nodded. "Sure." Baekhyun chuckled, finishing the last bit of his donut and brushing his hands off, vigorously, before leaning back in his chair. "He told me that he will be out of the house today, but I'm sure we can always meet up. I can text him..."

"Okay." mumbled Seun.

"So, yesterday," Kyungsoo began, "I saw you running away from Jongin and Chanyeol. Where you playing chase or something?"

Baekhyun blushed deep red. "Uh, yeah. But it was a little different. This time, both Jonging and Chanyeol where 'it'. Man, it was dark out last night. It was so dark, that I couln't see where I was going and I accidently twisted my ankle on something while running away from - wait. If you saw me running from them, then did you see that boy that I was talking to?"

"The one with light hair?"

"Yeah. That was Luhan."

"Interesting. But, why was he shouting? Did he not like Jongin and Chanyeol?"

"Oh. He shouted cause he thought that they where coming to hurt me. You see, he didn't exactly realize that we where friends."

Kyungsoo nodded, thoughtfully. "I see." He murmered.

"Are you going to text Luhan?" Sehun asked, rubbing his hand over the table. He liked feeling his hand smooth over the grain in the wood. He had told Kyungsoo that 'it felt cool'.

"Do you want me to right now?" Baekhyun questioned. Sehun and Kyungsoo both nodded. "Okay. I'll text him. One second." Baekhyun tugged his phone out of his pocket and then texted a bit before saying, "He said that he'll meet us outside of the grocery store. Yunno, the one right across the road? His two friends are with him, too, but it is still fine if we come, as long as we don't mind. He said that he can't wait to meet some more people and we can meet his two friends, Minseok and Yiffan. The three of them both recently moved here. Probably about a week ago, so they don't really know anyone. He had told me that the only people he knows here is Minseok and Yiffan. Does that sound good?"

"Yes." Sehun affirmed.

Baekhyun nodded. "Right." He said. "When shall we leave?" He looked at the two younger boys' faces for an answer.

"Right now?" wondered Kyungsoo.

"But, you have to run the shop!" Sehun exclaimed.

"No I don't. Remember, it is owned by me."

"Alrighty." Baekhyun got up and threw his trash away, and he and Sehun waited for Kyungsoo to take off his apron and close the shop down. Within minutes, they where out the door and waiting for the crosswalk to tell them it was safe to clear the road.

The air was warm and birds flew overhead. The sun glinted off the black asphalt. A soft breeze blew through the tree tops, tossing their leafy heads in the breeze. Besides that, there was the smell that one smells in a city - gasoline, rubber, and fumes of engines. They mixed into an interesting combanation, but the three boys where addicted to it. They would never trade anything to leave this place that had always been their home. The sight and smells just felt like home to them. And that was exactly what it was. 

The light changed to a green 'walking' symbol, and the three boys walked across the road, waving sheepishly at the cars as they crossed infront of them. They cleared the distance of the street and then walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the morning. It was a little on the warmer side, but the fact didn't daunt them in the least. Their minds where on something else - meeting Luhan outside the grocery market.

They made it outside the store and looked around for Luhan, which they found him shortly, thanks to Baehkyun recognizing him. They shook hands and that is when Luhan introduced his two friends.

"This is Yiffan and Minseok." Luhan explained, notioning to his two friends, who gave a slight bow, saying, "Hello."

"Yeah. I'm Baekhyun. And here is Kyungsoo and Sehun." Baehkyun introduced them.

There was more shaking of hands and greeting, before they finally chose a few benches and filled them. 

The breeze ruffled the six boys' hair as they talked and laughed over the stories that they told. Baekhyun had explained how brave Luhan was to Minseok and Yiffan, causing Luhan to blush slightly from humility.

The two other boys now looked with more respect on their friend, but Luhan tried to brush it off with, "I was a little tired. I wasn't acting how I'd normally act." That did not fool the other two in the least, but they pretended to fall for it, each thinking that the other had fallen, but not realizing that they where thinking the same thing.

During the middle of the conversation, Kyungsoo told everyone that he was quiting his job the very next day. He had met too many good friends, and wanted to spend time with them. He decided to work at a place that one of his friends worked. He would decide where after he quit his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get the next update out by next week, but these take a long time to write. I hope you liked it! Please give a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! It didn't turn out how I expected it. If you enjoyed reading, make sure to take the time to give me a kudos on it. It took a while to write.


End file.
